Vampire
, Dracula, and Mavis: three notable vampires from the Hotel Transylvania movies.]] Vampires are long living mythical creatures that are known for transforming into bats and drinking blood. A camp exists that teaches vampires how to use their various powers called Camp Winnepacaca. Physical Appearance Vampires typically look just like normal humans, except they have fangs, sharp nails, pale skin and in some cases pointed ears. Mavis, Dennis, and the Vampire Children have rounded ears, although in Dennis’s case it may be because he’s part human. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans, Dracula and Mavis were able to carry Jonathan with ease (in bat form) as well as be able to easily defeat an army of monsters as seen in the second film. Their roars are powerful as well, as seen when Dennis roars to Bela, throwing him away and making him crash on a tree; in this case, vampires eyes turn red, and their appearances become nightmarish and monstrous. When Dracula and Mavis roared, their fangs looked longer and sharper. * Super Speed - Vampires are much faster then humans, most noticeably seen by Dracula in the first film when he was looking for Johnny after he went missing, and when Dracula was attempting to reach him before the plane took flight. Also, Mavis was able to cross the Atlantic in her bat form, while holding Johnny and their begs, in mere hours. * Super Senses - Vampires have senses of hearing, sight, and smell that far exceed those of any humans. Their eyes can glow in the dark. When Dracula explains Martha’s death to Johnny, his eyes flash blue at one point. * Immortality - Vampires are immortal, as they do not physically age once they become adults, and they are immune to diseases and illnesses that are dangerous to humans. Vlad may be considered an exception as he appears elderly due to his advanced age, though perhaps still physically younger than his age would suggest, since he is quite agile. However, the elderly Uncle Gene, who is nearly four millennia old, is confined to a wheelchair. In comparison to humans, a 118 year old vampire is roughly the equivalent to an 18 year old human in terms of age and experience. However, since Dennis’s last birthday, Mavis still looks the same as she did as a 114-year-old in the Series, so the exact age vampires stop growing is unknown. * Super Stamina - Vampires don't get tired easily; on one occasion, after crossing the Atlantic in her bat form, while holding Johnny and their begs, Mavis didn't seem tired at all. * Super Durability - Vampires are capable to survive injuries that would kill other creatures, as witnessed by Dracula in the third film. However, Dracula mentions that a stake through the heart would kill anyone. * Healing Factor - Vampires heal in an especially accelerated rate, as witnessed by Dracula both in the first film and the third film. The extent of their pain tolerance is unknown, since they can survive dangerous feats without a scratch yet still be strangled or burned. * Bat Transformation - Vampires are able to transform into bats at will once they have learned to do so. * Flight - Vampires are able to fly whilst in their bat form at high speeds, as seen when Dracula was able to catch up with a Transylvanian airliner (In bat form) despite the fact that the airliner had a head start. Vampires such as Dracula have been seen performing feats of flight in their humanoid form as seen in the second film. In the third film, Mavis levitates when talking with her father in one scene. * Sharp Nails/Claws - Vampires have sharp nails which they can extend into claws at will. (Typically seen with Vlad and Dracula). However, this limits their dexterity, since Dracula has trouble using touchscreens and safety belts. * Hypnosis - Vampires can hypnotize humans or other monsters to do whatever they say, they can alter memories, or erase memories; hypnosis does not work on humans or other monsters that are blind or using contact lenses, other vampires are also immune. * Shape-Shifting - Vampires can transform into other animals, such as a wolf or mouse as seen in the second film. This appears to be an extension of their ability to transform into bats, and most likely requires practice in order to use it properly and safely. It is more than likely that Vampires can transform into any animal of the night. * Telekinesis - Vampires can move objects with their minds, or with hand gestures, for example, levitating large blocks of stone. * Body Immobilization - Vampires can stop humans or other monsters from moving, even freezing them mid-air. Vampires usually do this with hand gestures, but it is not necessary. Dracula performed this skill multiple times in the first film (mostly on Johnny) and was able to freeze a few dozen bat cronies just via concentration in the second film, and Dennis was able to use this skill to freeze his grandma Linda in the second film. * Adhesion - Vampires can walk or crawl on any surface. Mavis demonstrated this in the first film by crawling on the walls as a kid, and walking up the wall and ceiling in her room when practicing what to say to her father. In the second film Mavis is shown dancing with her dad on the ceiling during her wedding, and later walking down the walls of Johnny's house. * Clairvoyance - Vampires are able to look beyond what is in front of them and view things they can't currently see. Dracula was first seen using this ability in the first film in order to see the grounds of his Hotel and its defenses against humans. Mavis used this power in the second film to see if Dennis was in his room or not when she was returning to the Hotel. Dennis also used this ability shortly after awakening his Vampire powers to see Bela's army approaching just in time to warn the others. * Cryokinesis - Vampires can freeze everything that is moving. * Pyrokinesis - Vampires can produce fire. * Shadow Manipulation - Vampires can manipulate their own shadows to terrifying forms. * Teleportation - Vampires can teleport themselves by vanishing into a puff of flames. * Shrinking Others '''- Vlad, in the second film, shrunk Bela to a finger-size. Weaknesses * '''Garlic - Will cause a vampire's throat to swell. However, in Dracula and Mavis' case garlic only upsets their stomachs. In Hotel Transylvania: The Series, vampires are extremely allergic to garlic. Garlic will cause a vampire to violently spit out deadly flames from their head if consumed. * Direct Sunlight - Will burn a vampire's skin but is not instantly fatal, as seen on Dracula when he went to bring Johnny back home to Mavis during the first film. Vampires can easily avoid the effects of sunlight with sunscreen and large hats as well as by remaining in the shade during daylight hours. * Wooden Stake '''- Will kill a vampire if pierced through the heart, though as stated by Dracula in the first film "Who wouldn't that kill?". * '''Fire - Despite their durability, fire is lethal to vampires just as it is to any other creature, although due to their healing factor, they can survive it better than most. * 'Pop Music '- Some vampires are allergic to pop music, Camilia died in 1783 from listening to too much pop music, plus Lydia was almost killed by pop music in episode 116 Candles. Known Vampires * Dracula * Martha (deceased) * Mavis Dracula * Dennis (half-vampire/half-human) * Vlad Dracula * Dana * Vampire Children * Lydia * Gene * Claus * Camilia (Drac and Lydia's cousic; deceased) * Bernie (Vlad's brother) * Drac and Lydia's unnamed sibling Trivia * Vampires don't have a reflection. This is shown in Hotel Transylvania when Mavis practices what to say to her father by talking to a mirror, but does not show her reflection. Only their clothes, shoes, and jewelry are visible. However, in the third movie, they are visible on camera, and Dracula shows up on video in the second film. * Unlike previous incarnations, sunlight does not kill vampires instantly, instead it burns them gradually overtime. * It is unknown whether they are vulnerable to holy objects like crosses or holy water. * Unlike previous incarnations, vampires do not feed from human blood, instead preferring substitutes such as 'blood beaters' and 'near blood'. Though Dracula did state in the first film that he would have drained Johnny of all his blood for getting close to Mavis. However, the most plausible explanation of why vampires don't feed on human blood based on Dracula's statement that modern human blood is now become too fatty for a vampire‘s taste. They do eat other disgusting things, such as worms and pus. * Sunscreen is able to help protect Vampires against sunlight. Mavis is shown putting some on right before she announces the sun will be up soon, and takes Dennis to his classes. *Vampires don't appear in photographs. This is seen when Mavis poses for several photos during her wedding, but isn't shown in any of them. However they do appear on video, as seen when Mavis and Dracula video chat and when Mavis is looking at the security camera in the mini-mart. They also showed up on Mavis’s camera while swimming. *Due to Dracula, Mavis, and Vlad's isolated life away from humans, other vampires like Dana and the vampire children have already been living in a modern society and possibly interact with humans through social media. *Vampires can't hypnotize other vampires. This is seen in Hotel Transylvania 2 ''when Dracula tries to hypnotize Dana, but is unable to do so. But in ''Hotel Transylvania, Mavis asked Dracula if he would erase her mind after she retreat to the roof when Johnny left, ''implying that Vampire parents can hypnotize their children, or at least wipe their memory. Although it's more than likely Mavis simply didn't know Vampires were immune to hypnotism, which wouldn't be surprising considering her father, Dracula, seemed to be unaware of this until he tried to hypnotise Dana. *Unlike other vampires in folklore, vampires do not need to be verbally invited into someone's home to enter. *In Hotel Transylvania: The Series centaurs believe that vampires are wise. *In Hotel Transylvania: The Series vampires have to sleep in a rejuvenation coffin every now and then or their bones will turn to dust. *The exact origin of the word called vampire is unclear, but it is possibly from the German ''Vampir. *Dennis, due to his split heritage, does reflect in mirrors, appears in photos, and is unaffected from sunlight. Also, despite being only half-vampire, he seems to possess all the powers of a full one, in the same amount, while traditionally half-vampires are weaker than full vampires. *Judging by movies 1 and 2, there are three main ways to make vampire fangs develop: happiness (the main and most natural one), fear (the most effective one) and rage (the most difficult one). Due to the young age vampire fangs develop at, rage is the most rare and difficult way, as it is rather hard to actually enrage such a young child. Mavis gained her fangs early: she is shown teething in a deleted scene. *Vampires cannot hypnotize until they are at least three months old. *It is unknown if these vampires can wear silver jewelry or not, since Dracula’s wedding ring is gold. In folklore, silver is toxic and burns vampires, or at least poisons them if it touches an open wound. *They are immune to most illnesses. However, Mavis suffered a large cyst on her hand at one point in the Series. Gallery Dracula.png DracBat3.png|Dracula's bat form. Martha.PNG Mavis2.jpg mkt032_MavisBat2_lm_v7cmyk(2).jpg|Mavis' bat form. DennisHotel2.jpg BatDennis.png|Dennis' bat form. Vlad.png vladbat.png|Vlad's bat form Dana2.png Vampire Kids.png Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Bats Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Father Category:Mother Category:Teenagers